Daddy's Little Girl
by Status Quo
Summary: You can let go now, daddy, you can let go. [Oliver & Artemis / Post-Death]


_You can let go now, daddy, you can let go_

_Your little girl is ready to do this on my own_

_It's gonna be a little bit scary but I want you to know_

_I'll be okay now, daddy, you can let go, you can let go_

The bright yellow of the daisies stood stark against the gray gravestone that marked her final resting place. They were still fresh and vibrant probably having been put there earlier in the day by Paula. Not a day went by that the woman didn't visit the grave and mourn her daughter that was taken from them far too soon.

The ceremony had been small with a few members of the league as well as the team coming to pay their respects. It was done in the dead of night as they each held a candle that cast an orange glow on their uniforms. He could still remember Dinah sobbing quietly trying so bravely to wipe the tears from her eyes before they left a trail down her face. M'gann had been clinging desperately to Zatanna as the young woman held her friend tightly in her arms whispering soft words about the sister they had lost. It was short and simple; what she would have wanted. They all said their farewell to the girl before snuffing out their candles and letting the darkness engulf them all.

All he remembered was that through the whimpering and sobbing he had stood there completely expressionless. Not once did he cry or say anything more than just goodbye. Perhaps they thought him heartless to be so cold towards the woman he'd trained, the woman who had been his partner and more.

A cold wind blew through the cemetery as he clutched his jacket and pulled it closer to his body as if it could stop that chill that ran beneath his skin and stabbed at his heart. His breath came out in a fog and it stank of cheap vodka. He could hardly stand up as the world spun around him in a chaotic, terrible blur but the grave was clear as day. It was his focal point, the only thing that still kept him on his feet.

Beloved Daughter.

Those were the words carved in the stone beneath her name. He could only shake his head wondering if she eve knew just how true those words were.

Artemis had never been one for sentiment and sap but he still remembered that Father's day five years ago. Even with all his time with Roy the boy had never given him a card and now that the clone was spiraling out of control he never expected one. Maybe that was why he'd been so surprised when he found the plain green envelope on his desk. He still remembered opening it to see a picture of a mustache with a bow tie illustrating the page as the word 'DAD' was printed beneath. The message inside had been clear and to the point with no grandiose flourish or witty rhymes.

'Happy Father's Day. – Artemis'

The four words had been written in her neat script the only black against the stark white page. There was nothing fancy about it but he'd sat at his chair and read it over and over for an hour as if it held the secrets of the universe. He'd kept the card on a shelf in his private study before four more joined it. Between the rows of expensive books and framed masterpieces these simple little store bought cards stood treasured above all else. They were priceless in his eyes; the last one especially.

Because the last one she'd signed 'Love'.

He ran a shaky hand through his blonde hair before the limp locks fell against his brow once more. His hair was greasy, his goatee unkempt though he knew she'd tease him about it if she were here. Blue eyes that were always so sharp now seemed unfocused and bloodshot.

"I'm sorry."

The words came out slurred and broken and with them came the flood he had been holding back for so long. Gasping, the man fell to his knees his palms pressed against the soil as he bowed his head low not daring to look up. He took a harsh breath before gasping once more as tears streamed down his face leaving a trail against his reddening skin.

"I'm so sorry."

It was all he could say, all he could do. He may not have been there for her birth but she was his daughter.

_His_ daughter dammit.

He'd watched her grow up into the beautiful young woman buried beneath all that wretched dirt. He'd helped her practice her weaponry and tended to her wounds after a particularly brutal fight. He'd interrogated Wally when he came to pick her up for their prom and threatened to break the speedster's legs if he trying any funny business. He'd been the one who'd gone with her to get her license and had sworn up and down that he would never get in a car with her again after she almost drove them off a cliff.

He'd been the one that wasn't there to save her from Kaldur.

Fresh tears fell on the flowers below as he grasped at clumps of dirt cursing the world for taking her away. Cursing Kaldur and the Light for daring to harm his daughter. Cursing himself for not being there to protect her from harm.

When she and Wally had retired from the game he'd actually felt a sense of relief. He'd never admit it but he'd spent nights awake wondering if she would come back from a mission. Every time she came back with a new bruise or an open cut he'd buzz around the infirmary not letting her go home until he was sure it'd been taken care of and there was no sign of infection.

When she retired he though he could finally rest easy knowing that his daughter would be safe from harm.

How could he be so wrong?

"I'm sorry, Artemis. I'm sorry." His voice was hoarse as he kept repeating those words over and over again not wanting to look up at the gravestone that loomed over him like an angel of judgment. What kind of hero was he if he couldn't even protect his own?

Roy, Clone Roy and now Artemis.

He was a disease that tainted everyone he loved and marked them for death.

He brought nothing but bad luck to the people who owned his heart.

"I'm sorry. I love you, sweetheart." What more could he say? What more could he do? His daughter had been ripped away from him and he hadn't been there to protect her. Her smiling face still haunted his dreams and he'd wake up sweating in the middle of the night swearing he could hear her urging him to move faster so they could go on patrol.

But it was all a dream. A twisted hallucination brought on by a guilt-ridden soul. All he could do now was beg her forgiveness and get revenge on the people who had taken her away from him.

And so, he spent the rest of the night on his knees begging for forgiveness from the daughter he had failed. From the daughter who would haunt him for the rest of her life.

_Rest in Peace_

_Artemis Lian Crock Queen_

* * *

**A/N: **Oliver's perspective on Artemis' death. Depressing as hell to write and I have no idea where it even came from but for some reason it feels right.


End file.
